


Мне никогда не оставить прошлое позади

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артура называют Королем Былого и Грядущего, а вот Мерлин знает, насколько это правдиво. Он прожил множество жизней вместе с Артуром и любил его дольше, чем просуществовали иные страны. Неважно, куда он идет или когда он живет, Артур всегда находит его. Даже в крохотном городке под названием Бикон Хиллс. Их судьбы переплетены, но Мерлин предпочел бы, чтобы Артур хоть что-то вспомнил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне никогда не оставить прошлое позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Never Leave the Past Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728176) by [CupcakeTerminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal). 



Ох, от него все так же перехватывало дыхание. Артур выглядел угрюмее, старше и казался вымотанным, но был все так же прекрасен. Он все так же оставался высоким, храбрым, непобедимым.

А Мерлин все так же любил его.

Он любил его так сильно, что порой терялся в этом чувстве. Его сердце готово было взорваться, даже когда язык отказывался поворачиваться, становился слишком тяжелым, чтобы выразить все те чувства, которые Артур в нем пробуждал. Мерлин устал, так устал от всего. Устал от судьбы, проклятий и отрицаемых желаний.

Артур повернулся к нему, изогнув бровь.  
— Стайлз? Идешь?

Мерлин вздохнул. Точно. Ему непозволительно вот так забываться. У него перед глазами проносились воспоминания о сотне жизней, стоило только опустить веки. Он с легкостью мог целый час провести за воспоминаниями о битве времен Первой Мировой Войны или о том, как впервые почувствовал землю, шагнув с корабля исследовательской миссии в Новый Свет. Мерлин прожил множество приключений и историй, потому что Артура привлекали предприятия, способные изменить мир. Куда отправлялся Артур, туда и Мерлин.

Та же история и в этой жизни, в этот апрельский день. Его Артур шел впереди, а Мерлин следовал за ним. Здесь Мерлина звали Стайлзом, а Артуру дали имя Дерек.

Он покачал головой, надеясь отделаться от мыслей, а потом кивнул Дереку.  
— Пошли, Чубакка.

Дерек закатил глаза, но пошел дальше.

В этой жизни Артур был другим. Иногда, в одной из череды реинкарнаций, Артур выглядел точно так же, каким был изначально. На этот раз, однако, у Артура оказались темные волосы и светлые глаза, но не того чистого голубого цвета, привычного Мерлину. Артур казался совершенно непохожим на себя, и Мерлин все не мог решить, то ли так ему проще находиться рядом с ним, то ли от этого только сильнее становится тоска по Артуру.

Они играли в эту игру бессчетное количество раз. Мерлин должен был проснуться примерно в пять лет, перерожденным. Внезапно в слишком молодом теле оказывалась старая душа. И тот день, в который он начинал себя помнить, становился стартом для его поиска Артура.

Он находил его в каждой реинкарнации, узнавая его с первого взгляда. В этом была его судьба.

В первые десять жизней Мерлин говорил Артуру о том, кто он такой, сразу же после встречи. И как только он рассказывал, Артур вспоминал все до мельчайшей детали. Мерлин наблюдал, как жизнь возвращалась в округлившиеся глаза Артура. И в один момент тот заново переживал каждое оскорбление, каждый поцелуй и опасность, что они делили на двоих.

А потом — ох, это потом, — наступала самая любимая Мерлином часть. Артур с любопытством протягивал руку, чтобы коснуться Мерлина. Он неуверенно проводил пальцами по его лицу, словно беспокоился, что Мерлин почему-то не захочет его. Когда Мерлин не отстранялся — а он никогда не отстранялся, — на лице Артура расплывалась улыбка. Это была простая радостная улыбка человека, который нашел что-то неимоверно драгоценное, когда думал, что окончательно это потерял. Артур смотрел на Мерлина, пытаясь поверить, что тот реален, а потом разражался легким, восторженным смехом, прежде чем поцеловать его.

В темные времена Мерлин цеплялся за эти воспоминания. Прошли уже сотни лет с тех пор, как Артур, настоящий Артур, целовал его. Он скучал не столько по физическому контакту, сколько по полной и нерушимой преданности, которую предлагал ему Артур.

Дни их первых нескольких жизней были проведены в солнечном свете, а ночи — в любви. Они были счастливы, но недолго, потому что история Артура, судя по всему, уже была написана. Каждая реинкарнация Артура была раздражающей и прекрасной, но в его глазах всегда таилась печаль. Каждый раз он был вынужден слишком быстро взрослеть из-за чего-то, что разрушало его детство. Изначально это была смерть его матери, но в этой конкретной жизни судьба заявила права на всю его семью.

Было еще кое-что, из раза в раз очень ранившее Мерлина — наблюдение за тем, через что проходит Артур. Каждый раз тот становился лидером после трагедии. Во время Второй Мировой Войны это случилось дважды: сначала после смерти командира отряда Артур принял командование на себя, а потом после смерти отца. На этот раз Дерек потерял обеих сестер и дядю, прежде чем получить контроль. Мерлин наблюдал, как его любимый человек глотал слезы и горе в каждой своей жизни, чтобы получить возможность вести за собой людей, которые в нем нуждались.

И последняя неизбежность. Артур всегда умирал молодым.

У Мерлина ушло десять прожитых до глубокой старости одиноких жизней без Артура, чтобы понять: в какую бы ловушку они не попали, даром она не была. Она была проклятьем.

Мерлин понял «правила» по чистой случайности. Он не смог найти Артура в одной жизни, пока они не встретились, когда им обоим было уже хорошо за двадцать, Артур был женат, у него был ребенок. Мерлину хватило всего один раз увидеть, как Артур нежно целовал лоб своей жены, чтобы решить ничего не напоминать Артуру. Он вполне смог бы выдержать жизнь ожидания. Артуру все равно было почти тридцать, и он наверняка скоро умер бы. Почему бы не позволить ему прожить последние дни в мире и спокойствии с женой и ребенком?

В той жизни Мерлин подружился с Артуром и, что вполне естественно, они стали очень близки. Они вместе ходили по тавернам, громко смеялись, не раз провоцировали драки… и продолжали делать это еще пятьдесят лет.

В тот раз Артур не умер, напротив, прожил до семидесяти пяти лет. Мерлин был рядом, когда Артур глубоким стариком сделал свой последний вдох.

И в Мерлине поселились подозрения. Это была его жизнь, и, черт подери, он собирался экспериментировать. Если можно было мухлевать, он хотел узнать, как.

У него ушла сотня лет и бессчетное количество слез, чтобы научиться играть в эту игру. Если Мерлин говорил Артуру, тот тут же все вспоминал. Из его глаз пропадало извечное потерянное выражение и сменялось чем-то теплым и легким. Он снова становился Артуром, и это было прекрасно. Они могли часами обниматься и смеяться, пока не происходило то, что случалось всегда. Как только Мерлин рассказывал Артуру, кто он такой, окончание жизни Артура становилось неизменной константой. Артур обрекался на верную смерть в сражении.

Если Мерлин не говорил Артуру, тот продолжал жить. Жить счастливой, полной жизнью, пока не умирал естественной смертью в глубокой старости. С тех пор как Мерлин обнаружил это, он всегда выбирал для Артура именно такую жизнь. Жить нормальной жизнью лучше, чем расплачиваться ею за воспоминания о прошлом. Ну, во всяком случае, именно такую мантру Мерлин шептал холодными, одинокими ночами.

В некоторых жизнях Артур все равно влюблялся в Мерлина, но в других — в какую-нибудь красивую девушку, заводил семью. Если честно, Мерлин даже не знал, какой из вариантов приносил ему больше страданий. Мерлину было ненавистно видеть рядом с Артуром кого-то еще, но когда Артур был рядом с ним, это становилось непрекращающимся испытанием его выдержки. Он мог получить сердце Артура, его тело, даже душу, мог разделить с ним любовь, но, даже лежа в крепких объятиях Артура, чувствовал одиночество. Муки Мерлина не облегчало и то, что Артур гарантированно вспомнил бы все, как только он сказал бы хоть слово про Камелот. Гарантированно вернулся бы к тому состоянию напыщенного осла, которого Мерлин так сильно любил.

Иногда он пытался не искать Артура. Однажды он уехал в Китай и жил там несколько лет, пока туда не приехал по делам богатый британец-блондин. Мерлин поселился в горах Шотландии, где на мили вокруг простирались одни лишь поля. И однажды в полночь раздался стук в дверь… такой знакомый человек искал кров. Мерлин уезжал в Германию, в Мексику, на Аляску, даже в Австралию, прежде чем все же сдаться. Артуру было судьбой предназначено найти Мерлина и всякий раз не давать тому уйти. Очевидно, это тоже было частью их проклятия, или, быть может, просто частью Мерлина и Артура. Их судьбы были так прочно переплетены, что их буквально нельзя было разделить.

Стайлз шел по лесной тропинке, и воспоминания казались ему цепями. Они плотно сковывали его, Стайлз непрестанно чувствовал их вес. И не было никакого способа освободиться, и некуда было бежать. Ему нужно было медленно идти за Артуром, надеясь, что однажды этот Артур поймет, как долго Мерлин в действительности следует за ним.


End file.
